las hermanas hyoudoou
by edyxd50
Summary: Se supone que issei debía ser el rey del harem el dragón oppai pero si por casualidad un círculo mágico apareció cambiando todo y posiblemente sea la mayor diversión que ha tenido un viejo vampiro por un tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

Este tipo de capítulos se usara para dar ideas de cómo será la historia en el tiempo de la serie o eventos importantes de personajes secundarios, variara como se dirá este capitulo primero se pondrá como si preguntaran por tal evento o rumor luego un personaje contara o responderá esa parte de la historia como si alguien preguntara por tales eventos, esto podrían contar como adelantos, posibles historias cómicas o para poder poner la historias de personajes con historias cambiadas o oc que serán importantes, es posible que se repitan partes en la historia pero se explicara mejor o completo ya que cambiaría el punto de vista de cada quien narra cada historia, a su tiempo y se podría tratar de cualquier persona del grupo que serían amigos o conocidos de las dos hermanas.

Pd. Avisare cada vez como será para intentar evitar problemas.

**capitulo extra parte 1 (buscando respuestas)**

**1 Como fue su primer día de clases (narrado por tercero con cara olvidable)**

Bueno desde que las vi sabía que sería un problema andante entro caminando como si nadie pudiera detenerla vestida de chico cuando su pelo y cara decía que era mujer algo pequeña tenía una aura que te decía problemas y la clasifique de delincuente de inmediato pero su hermana entro era normal tanto como se podría ver vestía como el uniforme femenino pero ella era todo lo contrario de su hermana, era calmante tenerla juntas era algo raro como si su aura se peleara dando una sensación normal, Buen después de eso fueron los 20 seg más calmados que pude esperar antes que se presentaran hasta que una de ellas tosió un poco de sangre que tapo con un pañuelo parecía un movimiento practicado la otra al ver que nos alarmamos hablo con voz fuerte silenciado a todos diciendo sus nombres explicando que su hermana está enferma y sería algo común esto además advirtió si alguien planeaba poner un tratamiento especial a su hermana ella les aria pensar otra vez después de eso fueron a centrarse.

Si obviamente pude verlo ella no era mala solo es extravagante.

**¿Qué más paso después?**

a si cuando estaba por acabar la primera hora un chico casi gritando a su amigo las medidas de la hermana menor fue cuando oba fue y golpeo al chico luego dio un discurso de la perfección de las mujeres diciendo las medidas correctas según ella (si se equivocó por poco) todos en la clase estaban atónitos el profesor creo que era el que más tardo en reaccionar solo reacciona cuando los dos pervertidos aceptan ser subordinados de ella y les enseñaría el camino casi alabando a oba por el discurso que dio del cuerpo de las mujeres y el maestro los separa antes de irse pero todos lo sabíamos que eso no acabaría pronto.

**2 La chica mágica que aparece cada año (tercero con cara olvidable)**

Si ese rumor es sabido por casi todos aunque no es buen idea hablarlo en voz alta sabes que cada vez que lo dicen lo olvidaras el día siguiente.

Bueno si hablas como empezó creo que no pasara nada malo empezó con las peleas de oba y la presidenta una vez que la obligo a usar el uniforme femenino se fue gritando que se vengaría al día siguiente cientos de fotos de la presidenta vestida de chica mágica con otra chica más pequeña con su propio vestido apareció en toda la escuela.(se acabó la conversación ya que escucho una ramita romperse y cuando fuimos a ver quién era no había nadie )

El mismo rumor la misma persona el día siguiente.

¿De qué rumor hablas, ay algo de una chica mágica en la escuela?

**3 ¿cuándo se creó la banda de pervertidos? (Aika Kiryu)**

¿Espera así nos llaman? Que molesto bueno ¿no podrías preguntarle a otro chico lindo?

Está bien solo porque ayudaste a ese idiota si mal no me acuerdo buen yo me uní a ellos tres meses después solo me juntaba con Okita hasta que oba el idiota y calvo me ayudo a conseguir ese douji, diciendo algo que somos hermanos de armas así que debemos juntarnos todos y así fue como nos juntamos ¿otra pregunta antes que te obligue a irte?

(Un círculo mágico hizo que apareciera en un basurero antes que pudiera preguntar algo)

Okita y el incidente (capitana del club de kendo)

Bueno es algo raro que aun alguien pregunte ese evento del año pasado ¿eres un nuevo alumno?

Bueno es algo que aún me da pena de admitir ese error fue nuestra culpa y oba aun no deja que se acerque Okita sin que alguien la vigile por ese evento.

Comenzó cuando reconocí a Okita que fue al dojo de mi abuelo derroto a todos les conté a algunos del club la invitamos peleamos un poco de más olvidando su enfermedad se desmayó la dejamos en la camilla de la enfermería cuando le contamos a oba y llegamos a la enfermería no estaba allí al parecer ella tiene unos enemigos se la llevaron oba salió corriendo buscándola todo lo que se a partir de ahí solo puedo decir suposiciones oba estuvo suspendida 2 semanas y que 1 docenas de personas fueron hospitalizadas se dice que querían arrestarla pero la presidenta apoyo su caso y se salvó solo fue castigada a estar supervisada por 6 meses ya que estuvo con una pulsera negra por lo que quedo del año.

Desde ese día los otros 4 la protegen del terrible club de kendo o así dicen, su tono claramente triste.

**4 Las hermanas odian al club de lo paranormal (akeno himejima)**

No diría que nos odian solo dicen que nuestro olor no les gusta tenemos como ejemplo a koneko-chan con oba que todos los días en el recreo la obliga a comer con ella aunque ella siempre intenta escapar la pobre niña sigue temblando casi llegando a llorar cuando viene a nosotros o la tenemos que bajar de un árbol cuando no pudo atraparla, hubieras visto la cara de rias fufufu.

**Mayor oba**

**Menor Okita**

**Este capítulo se intenta poner solo las respuestas que alguien hace preguntando algunas cosas (esto es para dar información del futuro y saber que no será como la serie abra grandes cambios)**

**Pd. ¿Alguien quiere adivinar quién pregunta?**

**cualquier error que vean avisen subire el cap 1 pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 1**

**las cosas se ponen raras**

Issei no siempre fue el pervertido que todos conocen, en su juventud era tan inocente como podía ser un niño, no era brillante o fuerte pero la valentía y lealtad que mostró causo que una joven Irina shidou se enamorara un infantil e inmaduro amor.

Los dos habían sido inseparable,bajo la inocencia del niño nunca noto sus sentimientos o genero y el vio como un hermano el cual sería inseparable el cual debía cuidar y respetar pero un día se debían separar por su padre que tenía que regresar a su país, los niños en su una despedida llena de lágrimas masculinas según issei con promesas de volver a verse cuando crezcan, la chica le dio una parte de cruz rota esa cruz era simple y podría comprarse una igual en cualquier lugar un tesoro inesperado de la niña ya que fue una de las razones cual se volvieron amigos y se rompió ese mismo dia guardándolo como un recuerdo le dio una mitad con una promesa infantil de que le regrese la otra parte un día.

Los adultos divertidos por la acción de la niña sospechando de sus sentimientos mientras su amigo sostenía su parte firme mente en su palma jurando devolverla nadie espero que una cruz simple e rota que cualquiera tiraría se volvió se volvería una de los mayores problemas del niño y un tesoro invaluable el cual ambos cuidarían manteniendo su promesa.

Los días pasaron la tristeza del niño se notaba nunca fue bueno conociendo gente nueva se hizo un collar con su parte de la cruz pasaba a veces rato viéndola recordando a su amigo triste, su madre le dijo que fuera al parque a jugar así podría dejar de estar triste un rato sus padres pensaron que olvidaría ese collar en uno o dos días y regresaría a ser el issei animado que tanto querían pero notaron mas tarde que temprano que esto si afecto esto esperando que en el parque pudiera distraerse.

Ese día en el parque debía ser algo que cambiaría su vida creando un rey del harem gracias a un anciano que apreciaba demasiado una parte del cuerpo de las mujeres pero un pequeño cambio un pequeño círculo inofensivo que apareció accidentalmente a propósito por un anciano no tan bien intencionado.

Issei se quedó viendo el circulo era intricado, tres círculos centrados alrededor de una estrella de ocho puntas. Algún lenguaje indescifrable cubría cada centímetro de los círculos, grifos más grandes grabados en círculos espacio entre la estrella y el circulo circundante.

No podía quitar la vista del círculo rojo oscuro por un momento, fascinado, antes de mirar a su alrededor para ver si había alguien más que confirmara lo que estaba viendo. No había nadie. El parque estaba completamente en silencio, ningún insecto o pájaro o coche creando ruido. El círculo místico era acogedor, sus propiedades obviamente mágicas eran claras para issei. Estaba en la que se establecían la incredulidad y la creencia en lo que fantástico disminuía. Sin embargo, todavía miraba el círculo, mil escenarios corriendo en su cerebro.

Casi se dio la vuelta, corriendo a casa o incluso hacer hacerle señas a extraños el estaba sujetando su cruz con su mano más fuerte por el terror que le recorría.

Tan concentrado estaba en salir corriendo que no vio el guijarro que estaba al frente y tropezó cayendo de cara al círculo rojo, se asustó cubriéndose la cara así no pudiendo evitar caer en el círculo rojo.

Si no se hubiera cerrado los ojos hubiera visto el rojo apagado que salió del círculo. antes de caer en la inconsciencia

Lo que noto era un paisaje blanco. Jadeando, miro alrededor del mundo vacío donde el circulo lo había llevado. Antes de que pudiera comenzar a entrar en pánico, una voz corto el silencio.

"Oye chico", dijo ella, dijo una niña. Ojos rojos se encontraron con los de él, e issei casi grito. En un estallido de pensamiento sin precedentes impulsados por la adrenalina se dio cuenta que quizás gritarle a una bruja con katana sería mala idea.

La bruja en cuestión era una figura imponente. Su amplia sonrisa debajo de su gorro militar rezumbaba malicia. Su atuendo parecía menos para la brujería que para el combate, pensó, una prístina capa roja y uniforme, por no mencionar la katana, con la empuñadura hacia arriba, sobre la que apoyaba las manos enguantadas. Su postura emitió un aire de solemnidad que exigía respeto, exigía obediencia, exigía temor.

"No tengas miedo", dijo ella, que tuvo el efecto opuesto exacto. Issei podía verlo ahora, la bruja cortándolo en pedazos con la espada, arrojando los trozos de sangre en un caldero hirviendo. Debería haberse alejado, debería haber corrido. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde, pensó, se dejó caer al suelo y se hizo una bola.

Apretó los dientes, no queriendo aceptar que iba a morir pero sabiendo que llegaría de todos modos. Sus sonrientes padres vinieron a su mente y le advirtieron que se mantuviera alejado de objetos y personas peligrosas.

"Vamos a hacer grandes cosas juntos", dijo la niña, con una sonrisa tan potente que era audible. Issei gimió, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados cuando sintió un agarre helado en la parte posterior de su cuello. No tenía ninguna duda de a quién le sujetaban la mano en el cuello.

"Pero primero, hay que hacer algo con ese cuerpo tuyo", Issei escuchó a la bruja continuar mientras una segunda mano se apoderaba de su cuello.

Sus manos eran más frías que la muerte, tan congeladas que se sentía como si estuvieran quemando su piel. De hecho, Issei ya no estaba segura de si tenían frío o calor. Estaba demasiado ocupado gritando, sus ojos forzados a abrirse por el intenso dolor.

"¡Por una maravillosa asociación!" ella dijo. El mundo una vez en blanco ardía, los fuegos del infierno en todas partes. Una sombra masiva se alzaba detrás de él, casi de apariencia esquelética. Se ignoró a favor de la nueva quema que tenía lugar en su mano izquierda.

El dolor en su cuello parecía dócil en comparación con el infierno que sentían su brazo y mano izquierda. Issei se retorció en el suelo, las lágrimas se arrastraron por el fuego omnipresente que le apretaba el brazo. Se sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo de adentro hacia afuera. El dolor era demasiado difícil de soportar, e Issei se desmayó, cayendo en la feliz inconsciencia. Los fuegos empezaron a apagarse, hasta que el paisaje quedó en blanco una vez más.

Issei se despertó con un arranque por segunda vez, recostado boca abajo en el suelo. Levantó la cabeza y el cuerpo, ordenando sus pensamientos. Con un grito, empujó el suelo todo el camino. Su apreciada cruz cayó al suelo, cayendo de su mano enguantada. Issei se apartó del círculo rojo apagado, su latido se aceleró.

En algún instinto desconocido, su mano derecha se agachó y sacó una katana brillante de la vaina a su lado para enfrentar el círculo mágico. Issei se sintió más seguro, hasta que se dio cuenta de que nunca había usado una katana ni había llevado una con él. Tampoco usaba sombreros, pero sintió que la tela de uno se apretaba alrededor de su cabeza.

Con un movimiento practicado que nunca había practicado, Issei giró la hoja curva para enfrentar a la chica frente a él, tenía un algo similar a una yukata blanca corta pocas veces había visto una pero nunca una tan corta o elegante pero daba una sensación inquietante con algo similar a una chaqueta sobre ella el azul con blanco lo decoraban terminando con su bufanda su espada era casi de su tamaño pero se veía natural era lo contrario a la bruja en vez del miedo traería calma.

"Okita" grito la voz de la bruja haciendo eco en la cabeza de issei cuando casi dejo caer la katana en estado de shock.

El terror inundo al joven issei su cuerpo se movía contra su voluntad no dejando soltar la espada la otra chica parecía en un estado similar su cuerpo se movía pero su cara era asustada preparando su espada daba la sensación que lo atacaría aun alguien como el lo notaba.

Ambas dieron un paso apunto de enfrentarse preparadas para chocar las cuchillas cuando ambos cuerpos cayeron como si una marioneta se cortaran sus hilos desapareciendo cualquier arma o amenaza ambos se miraron con miedo antes de que un terror abrumador le golpeara empezando a llorar el otro le siguió rápida mente haciendo una escena de dos niñas con ropa rara llorando haciendo que los transeúntes eviten a los niños lo más que puedan.

* * *

**Intento narrar esta parte como si fuera un narrador omnisciente que cambiara constante mente lo que hace cada uno intentare hacer que sea más fácil saber quién es si no saben quién es en cada dialogo díganme y pondré mejor en una forma más simple**

**Aviso se priorizara este capítulo a los padres.**

"Disculpen "llego su voz reconfortante, llena de preocupación. "Están bien?"

"mama "ambas gritaron con un rostro lleno de lágrimas con mocos, sujetando a su madre buscando seguridad, el miedo a no saber que pasa les abruma.

Mientras la madre confundida mira a ambas no sabiendo que hacer, ve el circulo con ojos estrechados el círculo rojo estaba incompleto tenia pisadas y borrones de manos pero su vista se figa en los objetos tirados en medio del circulo rojo haciendo tener un mal presentimiento.

"disculpen niñas ¿quiénes son?" su voz era amable sabía que era lo mejor por la forma que se aferraban a ella sería mejor esperar un poco mientras las calmaba, logro ver que había dos pequeñas grietas no naturales como si algún objeto afilado hubiera cortado el mismo piso.

"me encontré este círculo mama, y me caí y luego estaba con esa extraña bruja (señora) luego la chica me ataco "ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo con la diferencia de la parte de quien vieron, haciendo que ella frunciera más el señor.

Ambas se miraron con sorpresa intentado alegarse lo más posible de la otra aun sujeto a ella en cada pierna como si mirarla le diera terror aun con lágrimas de cocodrilo en sus cara antes de regresar su mirada a ella "**mama soy ****Issei**" repitieron perturbadora mente al mismo tiempo ambas chica.

La madre confundida solo podía probar un poco a sus (hijas) antes de seguir con otra cosa.

Al separase ellas la miraban con una mirada desgarrada le recordó la cara que su hijo tuvo cuando lo dejo por primera vez en la escuela solo, como si su seguridad dependiera de estar con ella, "tranquilo niñas alguna podría decirme que es esto" uso el mismo tono que calma a su hijo, camina al círculo recogiendo ambos objetos echa un rápido vistazo a ambos antes de enseñárselo.

"**mi cruz**" dicen como si se hubieran sincronizado dando un escalofriar a la madre dando un paso las niñas intentado tomarla cada una de las cruces que sostenía una en cada mano.

"podrían decirme como las consiguieron "alegando un poco las manos de sus posibles hijas evitando que tomen ambas cruces rotas iguales, la madre estaba aterrorizada nunca fue creyente en nada sobre natural pero aquí está frente a dos niñas diciendo ser su hijo y lo más extraño no había señal de él no podía creer que fueran su hijo pero podría cuidarlas mientras lo encuentran luego llevarla con sus padres.

"es la cruz de Irina es para no olvidar encontrarnos algún día" los ojos de la madre se abrieron en sorpresa su hijo no les dijo a nadie de su cruz causando pocos problemas en la escuela y aquí tiene dos niñas de su edad diciéndole lo que nadie le ha dicho su hijo.

**Time skip (me acabo de dar cuenta que no sé a qué edad tenia Irina y issei cuando se separan así que pondré que tienen entr años así estaría en los año de primaria)**

Las horas pasaron la noche llegó su hijo no apareció y para que sea mas confuso nadie en el parque conocía a las dos misteriosas niñas que lograron responder correctamente todas las preguntas que solo su hijo sabría tuvieron que regresar por que necesitaban el baño y tuvo que enseñar a ir al baño a ambas por parte de la madre, aprovechando tomando un baño su madre estaba un poco feliz siempre quiso hijas aunque siempre amara a su hijo pensaba que cuando salga issei podría adoptarlas.

Terminando ambas salen usando ropa de chico según ellas sus antiguas ropas cuales quedaban un poco más grande pareciendo que usaban ropa de un hermano mayor haciendo que la madre se ría fueron a comer, su comida fue la misma pero la mesa estaba más ocupada con una extraña tensión.

El padre no era como su esposa era más abierto de mente aun que dudaba hasta que vio como ambas tenían los mismos hábitos que su hijo al juntar la mitad del curry comiendo una porción del cual junto luego juntaba la mitad de la cuchara con arroz y carne que dejo intacto y así repetía hasta acabar, él era alguien de conocimientos raros y por casualidad alguno de ellos era ser muy perspicaz en los hábitos de la gente cosas pequeñas mover un brazo al estar nervioso parpadear al mentir el orden al comer y como solo pudo dar un corto suspiro aceptando cualquier cosa loca que su hijo o hijas hicieron antes de empezar a intentar alegrar el ambiente.

El silencio volvió entre ratos tiempo el cual vieron que ambas chicas tenían una sincronización , al moverse que ambos padres notaron al instante, antes que cualquiera de los cuatro hablara el timbre sonó su padre extrañado por la hora fue a ver quién era.

Pequeños susurros se escucharon de la puerta ambos ¿chicos? Se volteaban a ver se miraron como si dudaran del otro con la mirada aun así entre ellos dos había un extraño sentimiento como si te miraras al espejo aunque no se parecía en nada que se pudiera ver, ninguno sabía que decir del otro nunca se dirigieron la palabra el uno al otro en todo este tiempo usando a sus padres como intermediario.

"issei" el extraño cambio de miradas fue interrumpido por su padre que venía con un viejo señor con una bata negra con una barba como su pelo blanco tan largo que parecía que un corte no estaría mal con su sonrisa que le darías a un nieto parecido a un anciano agradable.

En cambio su padre estaba serio sujetaba dos carpetas en su mano "sería mejor que vayas a dormir ustedes dos pueden saltarse la escuela mañana si se duermen rápido" dijo lo último ya que siempre se quejaba de hacer eso era aburrido para el con una sonrisa de ambos suben a su cuarto lo más rápido que pudieron eso causo un leve sorpresa a los padres ya que era más rápido de lo que un niño podría hacer.

."Señor Zelretch por favor siéntese y sigamos hablando" fue todo lo que los niños escucharon antes de subir

Desde ese día las hermanas soñaron un lugar negro con una bruja loca junto a una chica bonita a veces con lagartijas rojas.

* * *

Pov issei rojo

Dormir siempre era algo que odiaba Issei sintió que podía usar su tiempo para jugar en lugar de dormir, pero el nivel de disgusto en el sueño no podía ser más cuando ve a una bruja con una sonrisa que la aterroriza. Unos pocos pasos delante de él, era como el lugar blanco en el que había estado antes. Pero estaba oscuro pero podía ver todo bien.

"¿Quien eres?" La sonrisa de la bruja se ensancha con sus palabras como si estuviera esperando la pregunta.

"¿Qué deseas?" Pide de nuevo ahora que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. La niña siguió sonriendo hasta que comenzó a caminar hacia él, solo pude verla caminando como un ciervo frente a los faros de un auto.

Decir que Issei tenía miedo era un eufemismo, y todo lo que temía era la chica que tenía delante, que caminaba hacia él y que solo podía llorar de terror ante su amplia sonrisa.

Cuando estuvo al alcance de sus manos, simplemente se detiene y levanta los brazos, agarrando sus hombros, acercando su rostro a su expresión loca, la fuerza de agarre de sus hombros era demasiado dolorosa.

"Ugh" es todo lo que el niño pudo hacer fue tratar de no llorar cuando vio que la cara de la niña borra su sonrisa y parece una mueca, pero en sus ojos les divertía ver el estado de issei pero no quería asustarlo así lo suelta intentando si fuera una señal para que se relaje.

"Recuerda bien, muchacho, soy oda nobunaga, aunque no soy un hombre, te sugiero que te relajes", dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos como si esa mirada tratara de ver más.

El nombre envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal. El hombre más infame en la historia, un verdadero rey demonio, que ahora tiene frente a él.

"Me adula" su sonrisa divertida volvió poco a poco.

Para empezar, estoy muerto. Me puedes imaginar como un espíritu que te posee, supongo ", dijo, estirándose, normalmente estaría luchando por un Santo Grial, pero parece que no hay nadie con quien luchar". Sacó un guante gris, mirando las estampillas rojas inscritas en el dorso de su mano, su mano, corrigió a Issei.

"Bueno, es porque te caíste en ese círculo mágico", dijo Oda, mirando al niño encogiéndose de hombros. "No sé quién lo dibujó, o por qué razón, me llamó desde ...", considerando la edad y el conocimiento del niño cuyo cuerpo había cambiado, "... infierno".

Issei imaginó a la bruja / demonio decapitando a sus padres y bebiendo sake de sus cráneos. Haciéndolo empezar a llorar.

Aquí sigue

"No debemos estar vivos, ambos, para ser honestos", dijo. Issei no entendió una palabra de lo que dijo. "Esa mano izquierda tuya... es la única razón de lo que puedo decir".

Estaba ardiendo, sus padres ardían, todo ardía.

"ESCUCHA", gritó ella, su voz cortando los pensamientos de pánico de Issei. La voz de un general que lideró 3,000 tropas contra 25,000 y salió victoriosa, era una voz que no podía ser negada. Los que lo hicieron, los _quemaron_.

"Nunca haría nada de eso, a menos que tus padres se convirtieran en mis enemigos jurados", dijo ella, rodando los ojos. "Necesitamos establecer algunas reglas básicas, chico", dijo.

"Este era tu cuerpo, y estoy dispuesto a darte dos opciones", dijo, levantando dos dedos en una mano. "La segunda opción es fusionar, nuestros recuerdos, nuestras almas, nuestra existencia en general. Dos seres se están convirtiendo en un tipo de negocio. Tengo la sensación de que todavía estaré en la cima", dijo Oda inclinando la cabeza como si fuera ella. Hablando con alguien frente a ella. Dejando caer su dedo medio, ella continuó.

"La opción número uno es que nos quedemos como estamos ahora, yo puedo tomar las riendas cuando lo desee, solo debo esperar a dejar que la el castigo acabe", dijo. Issei no cuestionó por qué dio la segunda opción primero, y pensó por un segundo.

"Sólo bromeo, la primera opción es", dijo Oda riéndose. "Me gusta ser yo misma, retenida. Me quedaré aquí arriba", ella tocó su cabeza, "hasta que me necesites".

Dejando escapar una carcajada enloquecida, el agarre de Oda se desvaneció. Issei cayó hacia atrás como un títere cuyas cuerdas habían sido cortadas. Lo lamentó, mientras el largo cabello castaño que se arrastraba detrás de él se deslizaba debajo de él, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Su capa tampoco ayudó, causando que se deslizara aún más.

Issei quería llorar después de lo que había pasado. Para sorpresa de nadie, lo hizo.

Todavía sollozaba, podría jurar que aun sentía las llamas por momentos, hasta que pasos se escucharon cerca al levantar la vista vio a la chica que lo ataco pero era más grande junto a ella alguien similar a el sujetando su mano pero su pelo que debía ser café y corto tenía varias líneas blancas tan largo hasta llegar a los hombros.

Pov issei blanco unos min antes

Issei siempre odio dormir creía que podría jugar más si dormía menos, pero pensaba que no podría ser tan malo si la amable mujer frente a el volvería a aparecer en sus sueños su pelo blanco con su ropa blanca daba una clama y belleza aun con su corta edad admiraba la había visto antes y ella se disculpó por causar todo el dolor ese frio dolor pulsan te diciendo cosas para calmarlo en esos momentos y ahora estaba frente a él de seiza.

"hola maestro, le podría pedir que se siente tenemos que hablar pero antes podría enseñarme su mano" ella mueve su mano al frente apuntando con su dedo un lugar no muy alejado de ella ni muy cerca diciendo donde debería sentarse.

El chico dudoso y lenta mente se sienta en el lugar aproximado donde la chica apunta el chico nota el piso negro que cada paso o movimiento que hiciera haría un efecto como si una jota cayera en el agua a partir de donde hiciera tal movimiento confundido le enseña ambas manos y logra ver que en una marca roja sobre sale.

"bueno eso confirma mi primera duda maestro antes debo presentarme soy un saber y mi nombre verdadero es okita souji el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi" el orgullo estaba claro en su postura y su mirada me miraba con esperanza como si esperaba que supiera todo lo necesario de ellos y por alguna razón era así.

"wow de verdad de los que resistió durante la Restauración Meiji. Famoso en la historia por ser considerado un genio con la espada y por su carácter amable, siendo uno de los mejores guerreros en el Shinsengumi junto con Saitō Hajime y Nagakura Shinpachi, espera ¿no eras un hombre y estabas muerta? "toda la emoción se fue con la últimas palabras con una Confusión por saber el error de la información que sabía de forma casi desconocida.

"si a ambas la historia puede que ocultara mi verdadero genero espero que no le cause demasiados problemas, también me alegro que supieras quien soy aun que es raro no pude ver nada de mi o el Shinsengumi en los recuerdos que pude ver cuando te volviste mi maestro" sus palabras alegres y calmadas su tono nunca cambio issei sabía que podía confiar aun cuando dijo ver sus recuerdos las dudas en su joven mente aparecieron.

"normal mente seria invocada en una guerra por el santo grial pero no explicare eso ahora"

"el tiempo que tenemos es poco antes de ir con oba es limitado así que perdón pero no podre responderé a las preguntas que tiene por ahora maestro antes, de poder irnos debe saber estoy le diré una opción que solo usted podrá tomar "su tono fue más serio que antes la mirada calmada fue una aguda.

"maestro ahora somos 1 tenemos un cuerpo y alma aunque podría decirse que es más complicado que eso pero lo más fácil de explicar es así por ahora estamos en tu mente y alma no se bien aún eso podemos seguir así ya que tienes mi cuerpo es más fuerte pero por ahora sigue siendo débil podemos juntarnos al 100% nuestra almas y cuerpo podrías ser mucho más fuerte pero no recomendaría que hicieras eso por ahora ya que yo tomaría el control espera a ser lo suficiente mente fuerte para que no te consuma mi mente y te pierdas todo tu ser.

Después de decir eso y asustar profundamente a issei que aun con su corta edad podía saber que perder todo tu ser era malo para él.

"vamos maestro "una mano estaba frente a mi sacando del trance, okita se puso frente a mi cuando estaba pensando en esa opción aterradora, viendo su mano un poco sorprendido no pude darme cuenta cuando la puso, quería que viera a alguien.

Agarrando su mano me lleva a un lugar en línea recta veo después de poco a una chica con capa roja con ropas negras su carcajadas se escuchaban y esas no eran la risa de un héroe no era la de un villano a punto de derrotar al héroe y un chico estaba frente a ella estaba en el piso llorando su pelo castaño como el mío su ropa era igual a la chica que seguía pareciendo una villana.

**Aquí cambiamos a un narrador omnisciente**

Cuando se acercan las dos peli blanco solo podían oír los sollozos del niño el chico de pelo blanco se ocultaba con la mayor de la mirada de oba que les dio al acercarse.

Un suspiro rompió el silencio "oba no hablamos de dejar de asustarlos mientras explicamos la situación" la sonrisa que dio la niña como si hubiera echo una broma

"vamos okita ambos sabemos que es mejor que el chico se acostumbre a mí no soy el demonio del sexto cielo por no asustar aunque no quiera" su sonrisa de confianza estaba en toda la cara que hacía que el chico atrás de ella se escondiera más.

"asustar a tu maestro puede que no sea lo mejor pero tienes razón con una cabeza hueca como tú que solo piensa en hacer volar cosas no podría evitar asustar a un niño que pena de demonio" se podría ver con una flecha invisible apuñalaba a oba.

"maestro ayuda a tu contra parte mientras discuto con ella "empujaba el chico a dirección del que lloraba mientras ella se acercaba a oba unos pasos del que lloraba.

"ellos no pueden verlo "le dice lo más calmado que puede haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño.

"eso hace todos mis esfuerzos a que no mire a ninguna de las lagartijas inútil ahora será molesto por un tiempo" ella aun con cara amarga mira a los chicos que por suerte su compañero dejo de llorar.

"vamos acabemos esto no nos queda mucho tiempo la noche es corta aquí y no sabemos si podremos repetirlo así de fácil "ambas se acercan a los chicos que se miraban demasiado tiempo para ser cómodo.

"ahora maestros debemos aclarar esto ustedes dos son issei hyoudou y no sabemos cómo estamos así ahora así que debemos estar listos para lo que viene "los chicos la miran a oba luego a ellos luego a okita.

"eres yo" como si se hubieran sincronizado ambos hablan dando un escalofrió a ambos.

"cálmense maestros esto es difícil pero deben evitar hacer eso cada uno es usted así que no ay por qué dudar del otro o según sabemos nosotras "separa la mirada de ambos agarrando sus hombros obligando a que voltea a ella así evitar que se miren.

"cuando queríamos pelear algo nos desconectó trayéndonos aquí peleamos un tiempo cuando una de nosotros callo y regenero su herida hablamos y averiguamos que ambos tienen los mismos recuerdos, nombre, familia y pensamientos los primeros segundos y al no poder matarnos significa que somos aliados "okita hablaba con su tono serio como capitán casi obligando a no a que pongan toda la atención posible.

"en otras palabras ustedes dos son el mismo y al mismo tiempo no así que felicidades tienen un alma gemela y acaban de entrar a algo que ninguno de los 4 sabemos que tanto afectara sus vidas de modo negativo o positivo pero no se preocupe maestro mientras sea un buen compañero yo le ayudare, un dato interesante gane yo"ella hablo con su tono de diversión como si imaginara a los enemigos que podría encontrar y empezó a reír con su risa de villana al parecer la futura desgracia de estos dos era divertida.

"también debemos hablar de nuestra debilidad actual y ella perdio" okita le acordó a oba obligando a sentarse a sus maestros dando presión en sus hombros así cediendo haciendo un gesto a los niños que no se movieron y parecían confundidos.

"yo les explicare esto parecen que los estamos sobre cargando, bueno y debería ser algo así como un jefe lvl 100 invencible en poder " su diversión era notable y los movimientos exagerados que quedaban con su traje ayudaron a la imagen.

"pero ahora somos como un lvl 1 sin armas buen si ustedes tienen el control pero si nosotros les ayudamos serian como un lvl 15 a lo mucho "ella menos divertida les dice.

"¿les decimos de las lagartijas?" ella pregunta a okita quien voltea a ver que tenía una cara que claramente no quería tomar el tema confundiendo a los niños que estaban confundidos asustados y no sabiendo que pensar de esto.

Antes que okita pudiera hablar un temblor en el lugar silencia a las dos mujeres mas grandes y asusta a los jóvenes.

"bueno es hora de despertar maestro "okita le dice sonriendo a su maestro

"espero que te calmes compañero y volveremos hablar" oba le dijo a su maestro antes de que ambos despierten


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3 una mala explicación y el experimenta de nobunaga

chae"

Un destello me hace reaccionar el sonido venia un poco lejos pero con reflejos que no conocía otra vez aparece un rifle en mi mano mi (hermana) también saca una espada apuntando al sonido donde ven a su madre con una cámara sonriendo sin preocuparse por ser amenazada con un arma de fuego y espada a la cara viendo la cámara con una sonrisa.

Suelto el arma por el miedo de tener apuntando a mi madre con un arma desapareciendo antes de poder tocar el suelo mi hermana mira su espada sorprendida antes de verme y soltar su espada pero esta atraviesa la cama y no desaparece.

Nuestra madre mira la espada antes de mirarla a la responsable "hija no dejes caer objetos filosos al piso ahora pon esa espada en el piso correctamente hasta que puedas hacer que desaparezca como tu hermana.

La chica saca la espada fácilmente de la cama y se baja de ella poniéndola en el piso pero la mira intensa mente como si mirarla pudiera responder a sus preguntas, antes de mirarme que también estaba sobre la cama con una mirada que decía como hiciste eso.

"n..no se solo lo solté queriendo que se fuera" le dije con un poco de nervios fue la primera vez que hable con ella.

Ella la voltea a ver dejándome espalda a ella y murmura palabras como un hechizo me acerco y dice desaparece repetitiva mente con los ojos cerrados y poniendo sus manos sobre la espada los abre y la mira con emoción solo para tener una mirada decepcionada ya que seguía ahí.

"ya dejen de jugar y bajen niñas tiene que ver algo" su madre tenía esa mirada que daba a una autoridad absoluta contra sus hijos ambos dejan la espada donde estaba sabiendo que no podían quejarse y la siguieron mirando al piso como si hubieran roto algo caro y esperaban que no se dieran cuenta.

En la sala había un pizarrón con varias palabras dibujos logro leer algunas palabras como (alma, personalidad, espíritu heroico, líneas alternas, oppai dragon, magia y hermanas estaba en un círculo rojo como si fuera la respuesta de un problema muy difícil) su padre volteo el pizarrón solo dejando que un lado en blanco un viejo de ayer estaba en la sala con una tasa de té y lo tomaba de una forma elegante como en esas películas donde el villano millonario esta con sus aliados y les explica el plan.

"bueno niñas serían tan amables de sentarse debemos hablar" el viejo hablo antes de tomar más del té y aparecen galletas y unos envases de jugo en la mesa "tomen y coman un poco esto podría tardar "el deja su taza y va al pizarrón y empieza a escribir apareciendo dulces y jugos en la mesa.

Mientras Su madre le enseñaba la foto que tomo a su padre y se rio ambos viéndolos respondieron a la pregunta no formulada mostrando la cámara viendo una foto de dos niñas en una cama sujetas de una mano y las frentes casi pegadas haciendo que se voltearan a ver un rojo apareció en sus caras e intentaron tomar la cámara haciendo que su madre se moviera mientras la peli blanca se para logra tomarla a una velocidad no esperada pero la cámara se rompe cuando se le cae de las manos por el susto del impulso de velocidad.

Unas cuerdas blancas amarran a ambas chicas haciendo que se sienten en el sillón donde se sentaron antes sus padres tuvieron una cara sorprendida mientras el anciano estaba un poco enojado viendo lo que paso.

"como castigo me asegurare que esa foto las atormente por años si no quieren ser más humilladas pongan a tención no saben cuántos matarían porque les enseñe algo" ambas notaron el tono autoritario ponen toma la atención que podía un niño poner.

En el pisaron había un dibujo de un niño con la palabra issei sobre su cabeza y había un circulo cerca del niño rojo "ahora este son ustedes antes de ir al círculo" con un palo apunta a otro dibujo donde había dos niñas con varios signos de interrogación como si mostrara confusión.

"este son ustedes ahora debieron ¿conocer a los espíritus heroicos esta noche no? "El apunta el palo a nosotros asentimos

"no sé cómo decirlo mejor pero ustedes ya no son issei pero lo son" él dice indiferente de decirle a niños que no son ellos mismos

"entonces quien soy si no soy yo" ningún de los dos logro comprender bien que significaba sus palabras pero él era el así que no podría ser muy complicado.

"bueno si lo ponemos como te quieres llamar ahora" menciona de espaldas ya que empieza a anotar otras cosas en el pizarrón "solo no puede ser issei pueden ser cualquier otra cosa podrían usar el nombre de sus espíritus heroicos si así desean" dice como si no pensara mucho en el tema.

"¿te refieres a la bruja?" al decir esas palabras el viejo dejo de escribir y la miro luego se echó a reír

"chico te daré esta de todos los apodos le dijiste bruja a oba" dice a duras penas entre risas

"ahora dejando los apodos que les dieron debo hacer esto "apunta su mano a ella un circulo aparece gira la mano el circulo gira también y de ser 1 se vuelve 3 uno dentro de otro antes de desaparecer

"""de que te ríes desgraciado deja puedo salir de aquí y te mostrare por que me conocieron como demonio" la chica reaccióno así inmediata mente después que desapareció el circulo pero aun tenia esas cuerdas blancas evitando que se pare o pueda dejar una pose de soldado sentado.

Hace lo mismo con la otra chica pero ella no actúa explotando solo reacciona mirando a todos lados como si buscara algo "ahora calma ya estamos todos así que debemos acabar esto dice apareciendo documentos donde estaban las galletas y los jugos .

"Para hacer esto mas fácil para mi les diré esto la guerra del santo grial no esta en este mundo pero gracias a circunstancias no esperadas ustedes dos existen ahora y este viejo no quiere quedar un un mal sabor de boca por jugar un poco les ayudare un poco a sobrevivir en el mundo les daré 3 favores a cada 1 de ustedes dos y esto" saca un sobre con tarjetas doradas

cuales salen de el y se ponen una al lado de otra así mostrando 10 cartas el anciano apunta su mano a la carta que tiene un caballero con una espada "la primera carta la clase de saber caballeros de la antigüedad nobles siguiendo un juramento la mayoría de las veces como tu chica tienes a okita murió joven pero uno de los mejores en sus años tienes suerte" dijo mirando a la peli blanca.

Otra carta es señalada esta avanza un poco ahora un hombre con una ropa antigua su sombrero quien le tapa la mitad de la cara sosteniendo una lanza.

"A continuación, tenemos la clase Lancer, los héroes que, como la clase Sabre, han dominado las lanzas a niveles piadosos, son héroes que usan ataques rápidos y son tan rápidos como puedes imaginar que son".

Una sonrisa divertida se extendió por su rostro cuando se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró a las chicas, "pero solo entre nosotros parecen tener la peor suerte del grupo".

"¿pero Quién necesita suerte cuando tienes habilidad? Después de todo, no habrían podido convertirse en héroes si algo tan pequeño como la mala suerte los detuviera" la chica de pelo blanco comento mirando la carta con simpatía como si entendiera algo.

Apuntando a la 3 carta pasa lo mismo que la anterior pero regresa a su lugar la de lancer la carta tenia una mujer con un arco apuntando a su objetivo

"seguimos con la clase archer los maestros del combate a distancia solo dales un objetivo y la mayoría podría darle a kilómetros de distancia normal mente son lobos solitarios quienes podrían entrar y salir del conflicto sin ser detectados pero tu chico tienes a oba nobunaga y por lastima ella es muy explosiva así que tendrás problemas seguro que no son lancer su suerte va mas con ellos"El viejo dice viendo a la chica que seguía peleando con sus ataduras todo el tiempo aumentar sus intentos por la burla del anciano.

La 4 carta es avanza una persona en un tipo de carro que vio en un libro de historia

"esta carta representa a rider aquellos héroes que son conocidos por usar monturas o su montura es tan famosa que es reconocida con esa persona comúnmente son débiles pero tienen las habilidades mas destructivas" el anciano tenia algo de molestia en la cara seguían los gritos de la chica así que otra vez hace un circulo y lo apunta a ella luego todo sonido que ella hace desaparece así consiguiendo una sonrisa suya.

"bueno estamos tardando un poco dejare esto hasta aquí no creo que lo necesiten por un tiempo y estos viejos huesos no cree pder aguantar mas" un intenso fuego queman las cartas de saber y Archer asustando a las niñas y los padres haciendo dar un paso atrás y las niñas mirar con terror, resto de las cartas regresan al sobre , cayendo en la mesa

Los papeles se les lanza en el momento que las ataduras desaparecen a cada una de ellas sujetándolos la peli blanca y la peli negra les pega en la cara antes de caer de cara por los esfuerzos que hacia para intentar salir de las ataduras en el piso sobre los papeles antes que ella reaccione solo intenta insultar al viejo pero aun no se escucha nada suspira derrotada y su cuerpo se relaja y cambian todos sus movimientos y sus ojos se ponen llorosos y con cara asustada.

"bueno esos documentos tiene sus nuevos nombres y todo lo que necesitan pueden verlos antes de dárselo a sus padres que no se me olvide debo decirles antes que me vaya las galletas y jugos están en la cocina y todo lo sobre natural es real pero es un secreto así que no lo digan, nos vemos en 1 mes" dice el viejo antes de desaparecer junto al pizzaron.

El silencio siguió como si esperaran algo la madre fue la primera en moverse a consolar a su hija que aun no podía hacer ruido pero lloraba.

"esto será difícil voy a preparar el desayuno hoy" el padre deja a su esposa con su hija de pelo negro.

Salto de tiempo 1 semana

La casa estaba en silencio, son los ocupantes descansando. En las primeras horas de la mañana, algo arañó contra la puerta principal. Cuando no hubo respuesta, llegó el sonido de escarbar contra una cerradura, y la puerta se abrió silenciosamente. Ocho extremidades inhumanas se abrieron paso en la casa de dormir.

Los demonios callejeros eran una plaga en los lugares donde habitaban los demonios. Desde la concepción del sistema de piezas malvadas se convirtieron. Los juegos de calificación animaron a los demonios a buscar a los campeones más fuertes para unirse a sus pares, para reencarnarse como un demonio. A menudo, la personalidad se pasaba por alto por su poder marcial, mental o mágico. La moral nunca jugó en la ecuación.

En el momento en que los demonios se dieron cuenta del peligro de otorgar poder a los inescrupulosos y los locos, el daño ya estaba hecho. Cientos de miles de demonios que no tenían ninguna lealtad a sus amos de sangre pura, habiendo huido o matado, habían inundado el mundo. Se ordenó que los demonios callejeros murieran a la vista, y se dieron advertencias estrictas a todos los que tenían piezas malvadas.

Aún así, habría demonios lo suficientemente audaces o estúpidos como para ignorar las advertencias. El mundo de los demonios era tal que el prestigio significaba todo, y el mayor prestigio solo podía obtenerse a través de un método. Clasificación de juegos, donde el poder era vital. Si bien había formas alternativas de aumentar la meritocracia que tenían los demonios, era demasiado tedioso o requería una guerra que los demonios no habían experimentado en cientos de años.

Uno de esos vagabundos se abría camino hacia la residencia de Hyoudou. Como una araña masiva, el monstruo de ocho patas y seis ojos se escabulló por la casa.

Una vez, la criatura había sido un ser humano ordinario. Tal vez haya sido hermoso o hermosa, pero ahora no se podrían hacer tales declaraciones. Carne delgada como el papel estirada sobre sus muchos huesos. Erupciones con manchas cubrieron su piel pálida, de meses fuera de la luz solar. Dos pares de brazos extra salieron de su torso, mientras que sus piernas se habían deformado tanto que no se distinguían de los demás apéndices. En lugar de pies, tenía otro par de manos, obligándolo a arrastrarse por el suelo como la araña que se parecía.

Hambriento, por carne, por sangre, por magia. La mancha demoníaca incontrolada se había reducido a un estado maldito donde tenía hambre infinita pero nunca podía ser saciada. Por la noche, se levantó de su escondite y merodeaba a la luz de la luna en busca de víctimas desprevenidas. Había huido a esta ciudad atrasada donde había pocos demonios y aún menos exorcistas. Las ruinas abandonadas de una iglesia donde la única evidencia de que había habido incluso exorcistas en Kuoh para empezar.

La noche anterior, el diablo se había despertado para probar dulces mangos de maná en el aire, conduciendo a cierta casa. Había observado a unas niñas discutir emitiendo una extraña e irresistible firma de maná. Nunca había probado algo así. Quizás su hambre eterna pueda finalmente ser saciada.

Sin duda, los otros demonios habían sentido que el maná sangraba de las chicas, así que tenía que apurarse. El diablo callejero se retiró previamente de la casa cuando quedó claro que la niña no iba a quedarse dormida discutiendo con la otra chica. No tenía paciencia ni autocontrol más allá de los pocos restos de personalidad que quedaban dentro de ella. Esta noche, sin embargo, estaba listo.

A pesar de que sus instintos gritaban que sus objetivos eran peligrosos, fue más profundo en la casa. Las criaturas que emitían cantidades notables de maná utilizaban ese mana con un propósito, para potenciarse a sí mismas normalmente. Paso a dos humanos dormidos, quizás para más tarde también noto una de las dos grandes fuentes de mana que encontró el día anterior no estaba pero el gran hambre insaciable le hizo olvidar ese detalle solo pensando en la comida que podría saciar su hambre.

Una vez que se cerró de golpe las puertas, se estrelló contra las ventanas con un abandono imprudente. Manchas descoloridas de carne regenerada atestiguaban por qué ya no lo hacía. Los usuarios de la magia o los seres mágicos no eran débiles. Abriendo cuidadosamente la puerta, entró en la habitación de su objetivo. Como un tiburón que prueba la sangre en el agua, el diablo se hizo cada vez menos restringido a medida que se acercaba a las niña dormida, temblando de anticipación.

Sus fauces batidas con saliva venenosa. Una gota cayó sobre la chica por la que se alzaba. La gota incolora se comió su piel, una flor roja que crecía donde había aterrizado. El sueño irregular de las chicas dormidas empeoró, su rostro arrugándose con incomodidad. Las propiedades paralíticas del líquido entumecieron los nervios, imperceptibles en pequeñas cantidades. El diablo callejero abrió su mandíbula de par en par, dos incisivos manchados con veneno preparado para hundirse en la primera niña.

Un pequeño puño salió disparado y se aferró a una de las extremidades del diablo. Un horrible chasquido surgió de la extremidad. El diablo se encontró mirando a los ojos rojos sin misericordia ni compasión. Levantando otra mano, un rifle dorado se materializó del aire en el agarre de la chica. Era una antigüedad, una pistola de los quince centenares llamada arcabuz. La chica retorció su arma justo a tiempo para atascarla en la garganta del monstruo mientras se lanzaba hacia ella. La niña estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo, evitando que le volara la cabeza al diablo.

El diablo callejero aprovechó la pausa, azotando con sus otros brazos a la niña, mientras trataba de desalojar al arcabuz que estaba en su garganta, pero no pudo. La niña dejó caer la extremidad rota del diablo, buscando una espada fantasma que no estaba allí. Sin agarrar nada, bloqueó el miembro con garras que apuntaba a su corazón, rompiéndolo con desprecio. Ella estaba sonriendo ahora, una sonrisa del diablo. Desapareció el miedo o la incomodidad. El aura de un demonio, no, el aura de un demonio brotó de ella. Un miasma de sed de sangre y odio tan espeso que era casi tangible llenaba la habitación.

"¿Qué podrías ser?", Preguntó la niña, entrecerrando los ojos. Se rascó la barbilla con un dedo, antes de interceptar otra garra y chasquear el brazo al que estaba atado. El diablo habría gritado de dolor, pero el rifle en su garganta lo convirtió más en un gemido. Se balanceó y cayó sobre la cama de la niña, arrojando veneno por todas las sábanas mientras intentaba quitar el arcabuz.

La escena reflejaba a un niño curioso que arrancaba las piernas de una hormiga u otro insecto. La niña estaba jugando con el diablo, no luchando seriamente en lo más mínimo. Parecía más interesada en la débil regeneración que exhibía la criatura que en sus intentos de debilitar los intentos de matarla.

La rabia y la ira del demonio perdido habían sido reemplazadas por el miedo. Miedo al poder abrumador. Miedo al dolor. Miedo a la muerte. Demasiadas de sus extremidades se habían roto para que pudiera escapar, y todos los ataques que había iniciado habían fallado. El demonio callejero era un depredador de emboscadas, una criatura que dependía de la sorpresa y no mucho más. El veneno había sido efectivo cuando estaba durmiendo, pero ahora el veneno se vaporizó en su piel en lugar de hacerlo al revés.

Presionando una oreja contra la pared, la niña escuchó. Volviéndose hacia la criatura encogida, abrió la ventana la levantó con una sola mano. La pura malevolencia que irradiaba de ella se había desvanecido, dejándola una chica normal una vez más. Ella tiró al diablo, y agarró su gorra antes de seguir.

Cambio de vista

Los sirvientes y los semi-servidores no necesitaban dormir. Podían disfrutarlo, pero no se sentían fatigados si se iban sin él. Nobunaga Oda no fue diferente. No dormía por la noche, manteniéndose en guardia durante las primeras horas de la mañana.

El mundo moderno era tan emocionante para Nobunaga. En los escasos pocos cientos de años transcurridos desde su muerte, el mundo se había vuelto tan avanzado. La gente viajaba en carros, trenes, máquinas de metal en tierra en el mar y en el cielo. El conocimiento que el Grial proporcionó no fue suficiente. Quería ver el Japón de hoy, ver lo que sus acciones habían creado.

Ver los recuerdos de Issei era cómo pasaba su tiempo, aprendiendo más sobre la cultura moderna, la vida, la gente. El conocimiento dado a ella para encajar no era suficiente. La variedad de cultura era tan extrema, y Nobunaga quería experimentarlo todo. No olvidaría las criaturas que atacaron a su maestro y hermana o la demonio que pidió hablar con ellas la noche anterior.

Su visión de los recuerdos de su maestro se vio interrumpida por las señales de advertencia que sentía. Había bajado la guardia por la mañana, un error que no repetiría. Oyó que la puerta de abajo se abría, el silenciado sonido de algo que subía las escaleras, finalmente el crujido de una puerta cuando el intruso entró en el dormitorio.

Retuvo el impulso de arrebatar el control de su compañero dormido y combatir a la nueva llegada. Ella todavía esperaba que quien estuviera encima de ella bajara la guardia. Una gota de algo cayó sobre ella, trastornando al cuerpo dormido. Tomó el control directo, arrastrando a su compañero al mundo de vigilia con sus movimientos.

Para sorpresa de Nobunaga, no era una persona que estaba sobre ella. De todos modos ya no soy una persona. Ella no dejó que la sorpresa se mostrara, moviéndose para romper una de las muchas extremidades de la abominación. Su compañero estaba gritando, pero no tuvo tiempo de enviar un mensaje. El diablo estaba sobre ella, con el objetivo de morder su carne.

Materializando un rifle, lo estrelló contra la garganta del monstruo. A pesar de que nunca tuvo la habilidad en la vida, sus movimientos fueron limpios y perfectos. A punto de apretar el gatillo, se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de los problemas que resultaría de la acción. Un disparo de su arcabuz no callaría. Despertaría a todo el vecindario y haría correr a las autoridades, y ella no estaba lista para experimentar lo que era el sistema penal. O tal vez a los magos o demonios de este mundo.

Si bien las estadísticas de Nobunaga deberían haberse reducido debido a la poca capacidad de producción de maná de su anfitrión, se mantuvieron normales. Estaba claro que no estaba en la dimensión de su hogar, considerando el mana que saturaba el mundo. Ella podía operar con parámetros completos sin preocuparse demasiado por el consumo de maná y el mantenimiento, algo bueno, ya que no podía cambiar exactamente a forma astral para comer fantasmas. Su fuerza era suficiente para romper los huesos frágiles de su atacante con facilidad.

Pensando en ello, Nobunaga se dio cuenta de que tenía sentido que hubiera tales criaturas. En un mundo lleno de magia, habría criaturas mágicas. Alcanzó su espada, solo para recordar que estaba en otra habitación. Bloqueando otro ataque, ella chasqueó otra pierna como si fuera a cortar un palito de apio.

"¿Qué podrías ser?" le preguntó a la criatura mientras se movía alrededor. Cualquier destello de inteligencia en los ojos de las tetas se había ido, tan enloquecido era el monstruo. Nobunaga miró a la criatura, reflexionando sobre su propósito. Un vengador que alguna vez fue humano o parecido a un humano que se sintió de naturaleza demoníaca, un depredador sin mente. Desafortunadamente para el diablo, Nobunaga era un monstruo mucho más grande.

Ignorando los gritos de su compañero, ella rompió otra de las extremidades de la araña demonio. Era un poco joven para presenciar tales eventos, admitió. Su grito que ella podía ignorar. El latido de su corazón se aceleró rápidamente, una sensación de terror irracional superando su cuerpo menos. Su compañero tenía mucho más control del cuerpo del que ella había dejado ver.

Aplastando los sentimientos, Nobunaga interceptó otra extremidad, saltando de la cama cuando el monstruo se estrelló contra ella. La criatura estaba tan hambrienta que el impacto fue casi silencioso. Solo se pudo escuchar el ligero crujido del colchón, los intentos de volver a sacar el arma aún en su garganta son mucho más audibles, aunque no mucho.

Cuando Nobunaga se acercó para terminarlo, la criatura se alejó, agitando débilmente las extremidades restantes en el aire.

" _No es tan aterrador, ¿verdad?" _pensó en su anfitrión, quien todavía negaba que un demonio hubiera invadido su hogar. Apoyando la oreja contra una pared, comprobó si los padres de su anfitrión habían sido despertados por la conmoción. De alguna manera, no lo habían hecho, así que tomó una segunda decisión al decidir qué hacer con la criatura que estaba haciendo gestos en su cama.

Al abrir la ventana, Nobunaga dejó entrar el aire húmedo, acercándose más para agarrar el cuello de la criatura y tirarlo. Agarró la gorra de la cómoda y salió por la ventana. Una última mirada desesperada fue dada a la habitación con el veneno del monstruo rociado por toda la habitación. Una sirvienta era inmune, pero los padres de su anfitrión no tendrían tanta suerte.

Nobunaga aterrizó al lado de la criatura, materializando otro rifle y pasándolo a través de una de sus manos como una punta de riel. Se _hizo_ sangrar de rojo, notó ella. La criatura era un misterio del que ella quería llegar al fondo. ¿Qué era y por qué había venido después de ella eran sus preguntas? Como la criatura en cuestión no parecía dispuesta o capaz de una conversación racional, tendría que hacer las cosas de la manera más difícil. Tener su espada habría hecho sus próximas acciones mucho más fáciles.

Nobunaga no era un científico cuando se trataba del cuerpo humano, por lo que no podía decir mucho sobre el tema de si la criatura estaba relacionada o no con los humanos además del parecido obvio. Dejó que el rifle se desvaneciera y volvió a agarrar a la criatura. Usando su agilidad sobrenatural, se dirigió hacia el parque donde todo había comenzado. Como un cirujano trastornado, Nobunaga comenzó a hacer agujeros en el demonio que aún vive.

Por lo que ella podía decir, era más o menos una persona. Tenía todos los órganos que la gente había imaginado. Issei aprendió todo acerca de la anatomía, y habría vomitado una docena de veces si hubiera tenido el control. Nobunaga no creía que fuera un demonio, tal vez un medio demonio. Tenía el aura, pero ninguno del poder que se suponía que poseían. La regeneración de la criatura había sido de gran ayuda durante el examen cuando destruyó un órgano delicado. Un rifle sostenido con fuerza bruta no era la mejor herramienta quirúrgica.

En el momento en que el cielo comenzó a iluminarse, la criatura había perecido, su regeneración era incapaz de mantenerse al día con la sombría curiosidad de Nobunaga. En la muerte serviría a otro propósito, un atractivo para otros residentes mágicos del mundo. El público en general no sabía nada sobre la existencia de la magia, lo que significaba cierto grado de supresión de la información o la rareza de la magia. Como el mundo estaba lleno de maná, ella dudaba de esto último.

Quienquiera que fuera el equipo de limpieza local cuando se trataba de tales criaturas, se vería obligado a lidiar con eso, y ella estaría esperando.

Sabía que esto traería problemas donde estaba su hermana pero los tres sabían que tarde o temprano causaría algo.

.

Cambio de tiempo

Okita y su maestro estaban enojada y sorprendida los 3 quedaron que nobunaga no se encontraría con ningún demonio y se quedó en la casa asi todo estaría bien hasta que ella le acaba de llamar diciendo que acaba de matar y experimentar con uno y que le diga a su anfitrión si podía ayudar a limpiar ya que demasiada sangre estaba en el área, con esta información no sabían si llorar o reír.

El destino es algo que n puede cambiarse es inevitable algo que muchos humanos dicen pero yo he visto muchos de ellos los buenos los malos he cambiado algunos pero este este fue distinto bueno comenzó igual el aburrimiento me obligo a hacer un pequeño cambio pero el accidente cambio todo y ahora no se si puedo cumplir los dos objetivos que tengo al cambiar algo entretenerme y salvar al mundo entretenido sin duda salvar el mundo no se sabe.

**Espero que les guste me disculpo si se confunden poro lo que esplique pero pense que seria extrañ esplicar todo detallado a niñas de 7 años asi que fue todo muy simple aun que teng planeado explicar esto bien en el proximo cap como se les explica a los padres y poner como okita esta con la demonio que supervisora de la zona.**

**cualquier duda o sugerencia es aceptada y responderé aun que criticas no creo que ayuden hasta el cap 5 que ya se tiene una base con algo de sentido.**

**aqui les dijo estara un poco confuso asi que dire esto en otros cap para que no se confundan **

**le dijo como issei rojo al que tiene a oba su nombre sera oba hyoudou, le diremos a el servan archer nobunaga o archer y a su draig se explicara después. **

**le dijo como issei blanco al que tiene a okita su nombre sera okita hyoudou, le diremos al servan saber como sakura o saber y a su draig se explicara después.**


End file.
